finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte/DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.4
Smalltalkecke Erster!! Spaß. Ich wollte eigentlich fragen ob es eine gute Idee wäre eine zweite "final Bossliste" zu erstellen. Die erste für Teile der Hauptreihe und die zweite für die anderen Teile wie Dissidia und so. Und sollte in die erste dann nicht noch die Bosse aus den vielen FF XI Ablegern reinkommen? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:10, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hört sich machbar an. Wäre nur da nicht dieses kleine Problem, dass ich nie den elften Teil gespielt hab. Ich bin nicht so der Fan von MMORPG´s. Man könnte aber daraus eine Mission machen. Aber erst wenn dieses 13-2 Spezial vorbei ist. Sorry wegen dem erster. Aber ich wollte des auch mal machen. Wenn du dich rächen willst geht des erst in ein paar Wochen wieder. Wenn du wissen willst wieso frag einfach. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:19, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich behalt dich im Auge. Während du darauf wartest werde, dass ich panisch und paranoid werde und darauf warte was dass du etwas machts, werde ich insgeheim einem Plan á la Gesetzt der Rache planen. Cool dass du jetzt auch Benutzerboxen hast [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:12, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wusste es! Im Film brauchte er 10 Jahre. Ich brauche nur 10 Sekunden für so einen Plan. Da schaffe ich es auch eine gewisse stachlige Variabel einzuberechnen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:47, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vergiss aber nicht dass man in jedem Laden was gegen Spinnen kaufen kann. Oder mit den Worten Odins: Fangt Loki und bringt ihn zu mir. Ich kenn mich in mehreren Mytohlogin ziemlich gut aus darunter in der nördischen am besten. PS: Wenn das Wort Mytologien falsch ist verzeihe es mir, ich hatte keine Lust extra nachzuschauen wie man es schreibt :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:29, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Du hast ja jetzt ein paar Wochen Zeit dir einen GUTEN Plan zu überlegen. Ich bin dann ab morgen für ein paar Wochen wieder nicht da. Und ich will dann nicht sowas langweiliges haben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:48, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gut zu wissen. Ich weiß zwar nicht welches Desaster genau, aber ich machs wieder gut. Schuldest du mir nicht noch was wegen dem Löschantrag bei Gilgamesh, an meinen Geburtstag. Ich hör mich an wie die eine aus How i met your mother. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:51, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Als ich des machen wollte hat Cloud die andere Vorlage angefangen. Deswegen konnte ich es für eine kurze Zeit nicht machen. Bei manchen gibt es kein Bild. Ich such dann aber ein paar. Kurz nachdem ich des gemacht hab habe ich mit meinem WT angefangen und Gunblade gebeten eine Mission daraus zu machen. Und ich kann momentan nicht machen weil es etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und ich Prüfungen hab und es deswegen momentan nicht machen kann. Momentan. Ich setze es auf meine noch nicht erstellte To-Do-List. Ich mache es dann wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit hab. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:08, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siehst du. Ich habs ganz oben hin getan. Wie ichs dir gesagt habe. Ich werde mich in nächster Zeit da wieder an die Arbeit machen. PS: Ich bin wieder da. Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Racheplan ausgearbeitet. Und du stehtst 2-mal auf der Liste drauf. Nummer eins und teilweise auch Nummer 14 [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:47, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke mein stachliger Meister *niederkienien*. Außerdem ist uns wohl einer zuvor gekommen und hat unsere Profile gelöscht. Ich mach mich dann vieleicht heute wieder dran. Dazu müsste noch eine Frage beantwortet werden: Soll ich bei der Tabelle von jedem das kleine Bild da rein tun und das große daneben (im Artikel selbstverständlich). Ach ja und noch was. Wegen den Spruch von Loki. Mit dem Stifel und der Ameise. Ich hab mir auch die Avengers angeschaut. Hast du jetzt wohl nicht erwartet :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 06:34, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte gestern sehen was alles so in meiner Abwesenheit hier loswar. Und anscheinend hat irgendein Hobbyloser unsere beiden Profile gelöscht. Nich ganz gelöscht. Er hat nur die Sachen gelösch die drauf staden. Und bei den Esper mach ich so wie die andern schon davor gemacht wurden. Glaub Cloud oder Gunblade haben die ersten Esper gemacht. Und da gehe ich einfach nach dem Beispiel vorran [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:53, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ach ja mir ist noch aufgefallen dass es (glaube ich) zwei Quezacotl`s gibt. Einmal im achten und einmal in RW. Man müsste doch da eigentlich eine BEgriffs erklärung machen. Ich hab nachgeschaut. Es soll so wie Ifrit eine wiederkehrende sein. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:55, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab bei den Esper jetzt ca. die Hälfte. Wollte nur mal nachfragen und fragen ob sie so in Ordnung sind. Hab bei den Bildern gleichzeitig auch Lizenz und Kategorien eingefügt. Habs nur gemacht damit wenn ich jetzt weiter mache und die nicht in Ordnung sind, muss ich ja jetzt alles neu machen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:46, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Aufrag erledigt Chef. Die Esper sind fertig. Inklusive Tabelle, Voralge, Lizenz und kategorie bei den Bildern [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:10, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok. Aber da müssten noch ein paar Fragen beatwortet werden. Mit dem Link zum englischen, soll ich da bei jedem en:xyz (Revenant Wings) und da ein anderen namen einfügen? Und des andere ist: Welche Bestia genau? Soll ich einen extra Link machen oder zur Bergriffserklärung gehen? Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, soll ich auch die Lizenzen bei den anderen Bildern machen? Hab nachgeschaut, die haben nur eine Kategorie aber keine Lizenz. Der Fehler geht auf meine Kappe aber. Als ich es angefangen hab dachte ich die Lizenz geht von alleine. Und ich wusste nicht mal wie man sie macht. Und ich hab da was endeckt wo man womöglich mehrere Begfriffserklärungen schreiben/erweitern muss. Die Esper davon sind manchmal Gegner und anderes aus FF12 und diverse andere Sachen. Die Arbeit kann ich auch übernehmen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:33, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke ;) Wie findest du sie? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:56, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Also ich wollte fragen ob ich des mit den Beschwörungen übernehmen kann. Damit meine ich die Artikel zu den Beschwörungen zu machen die noch nicht da sind. Wie zum Beispiel die aus FF IV, V oder XI. Die Beschwörungen sind ja einer meiner lieblings Aspekte in den FF-Spielen. Deswegen zocke ich aus momentan das Spiel Summoner. (Ist ein geiles Spiel. Kann ich nur empfehlen) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:47, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich die Artikel zu jeder Beschwörung an sich, also jede Esper oder so und nicht die Auflistung. Ich aber erst meine Liste fertig und dann sehen wir weiter [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bin endlich fertig mit den Esper :D Englischer Link, Kategorie, Lizenz und Bestia eingefügt. Hoffe dass es jetzt in ordnung ist. Die Begriffserklärungen mache ich nächstes mal [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:34, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ein Test ... oO --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:24, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja ich weiss. Aber erstens: es ist zum Teil ein FF. Also sollte es hier sein. Das gute ist, wenn wir des haben sind wir den Amis ein paar Schritte vorraus. Und zweitens: Es steht aus meiner Liste. Und was auf meiner Liste ist muss von mir erledigt werden. Es sind ja nur ein paar Artikel und dann ist es ja fertig. Und da du meinst ich sollte mich auch auf andere Spiele konzentrieren, hätte ich da ein paar Fragen. Wegen den Schiksalsodyssen aus Dissidia 012. Ich würde die ja gern machen. Da wollte ich fragen: wie soll ich des machen. Soll ich des wie die Amis machen? Die haben ja auch Bilder und alles von den Gateways. Und das andere, ich wollte mich ja um den Monsterkatalog kümmern. Soll ich da als Vorlage wegen den Nummern, die Artikel aus dem englischen Wiki nehmen. Ich glaube dass es im Artikel nicht in der richtigen Reinfolge aufgeschrieben wurde. Und wegen den BoB Artikel. Ich finde schon dass du recht hast. Aber besser ist dass man einen Artikel macht den vieleicht keiner barucht, als dass man garnichts macht :D Und schaden tut es ja niemanden. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:43, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Ja ich meinte die aus FF12. Ich meinte ja die Nummern bei der Vorlage. Soll ich die dann einfach der Reihnfolge (also von oben nach unten) verlinken oder schon wie auch im Spile die Nummern sind? Und bei der Liste sind es nur noch zwei Punkte. Die sind eh schnell gemacht.[[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:07, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich schon erledigt. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Hat nichts mit den FF Spielen zu tun. Du bist ja im Resident Evil Wiki. Gibts da auch im Spiel eine Alice? Ich habe nur den vierten gespielt. Daher kann ich mir die Frage selber nicht beantworten :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:36, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also erstens: ich hätte sie im ersten vermutet. Zweitens: ich war schon drauf. Vor ein paar Monaten. Da war der Artikel noch nicht da. Jetzt war ich auch drauf, und er war immer noch nicht da. Ein einfaches "nein es gibt sie nicht" hätte auch gereicht :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:06, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Du hasst ja in deiner Rede gemeint, dass man mehr in FF X und den Charakteren schreiben könnte. Was genau kann man noch schreiben? Also wenns geht würde ich dich bitten mir nur stichpunktartig oder so zu schreiben was man noch machen kann. Ich würde es gerne übernehmen. Oder wenigstens dazu beitragen den Artikel zu verbessern. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:19, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Steht offiziel auf der Liste :D Ich versuch es in der nächsten Woche in Angriff zu nehmen. Wenn nicht sogar diese Woche. Und ich versuch dieses Mal keine Fehler zu machen :D Ich hätte da eine Frage im Bezug auf die WT. Muss man die vorher bei einem Admin ankündigen, oder kann man da einfach losstarten? Es hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht an meinen ersten zu schreiben. Da dachte ich mir vieleicht noch ein paar zu schreiben. Und keine Sorge, es wird keiner über BoB. Das wäre mehr als überflüssig. Die Artikel nur vieleicht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:59, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Einverstanden. Also ich hab mir die entsprchenden Atikel angeschaut. Ich hätte ein paar Vorschläge wie ich die "restaurierung" anstellen Könnte. Also erstens: Ich würde Fremdwörter wie zum Beispiel "Polygonen" duch Wörter ersetzen, die jeder versteht. Man könnte da auch "geometrische Flächen" schreiben. Ich habs gegooglet. Das Wort ist im zweiten Absatz im Bereich Präsentation. Oder wenigstens zu Wikipedia einen Link machen. Falls du findest, dass es ein besseres Synonym gibt kannst du es ruhig sagen. Zweitens: Sollte man schon in die Tabelle schreiben, dass es für PS3 und PSV gibt? Und als letztes: Bei Kimahri Steht Biographie: Jugend und Zeit als Leibgarde. Die Jugend kann man lassen, aber die Zeit als Leibgarde sollte in die Handlung umbenannt werden. Oder wenigstens gekürzt werden. Bis dahin wo die Handlung beginnt. Ich hab noch andere Ideen, aber die sind nicht erwähnenswert Ich wollte nur erst bescheid sagen. Nicht dass ich dann die Sachen mache, und ihr dann meint, dass sie keinen Sinn haben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:11, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hab die eingefügt. War finde ich nicht so schwer. Hab zwar beim ersten Mal das Komma vergessen, aber sonst war nichts. Aber irgenwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass was fehlt oder was falsch ist. Du meintes es wäre anspruchsvoll. Und so kams mir nicht vor. Also muss bestimmt irgendwas falsch sein. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Name des Artikel der PSV falsch geschrieben sind. Beide Worte, Play und Station, sind zusammmen geschrieben. Aber trodzdem sind beide groß geschrieben. Soll des so sein? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:43, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Also ich hatte die Flaggen gemacht. In der Voralgen-Vorschau waren alle vier da. Plus die Konsolen und das n/a. Ich hab n/a gemacht weil ja noch kein Datum feststeht. In der Seiten-Vorschau sah es aus als ob alle in einer Vorlage wäre. Ich dachte mir dass wenn es gespeichert wird, es normal wird. Und als ichs gespeichert habe, war der ganze Artikel weg. Ich weiss auch nicht was da passiert hab. Und du hattest recht. Die Flaggen einzufügen sind echt schwer. Gibs zufällich einen Tipp, oder so eine Hilfs-Seite? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:40, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ok mach ich. Und wie ist der Artikel eingentlich sonst so? Wollte es nur mal wissen [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:23, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Cloud hat anscheinend schon das gemacht was du mir aufgegeben hast. Also ist des schon erledigt. Gibt es sonst noch was, was ich da machen kann? Nur am Artikel selbst, bei den Unterartikel weiss ich was ich machen muss :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 08:11, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Was ist eine Spielweise? Ich hab nur geshen, dass z.B. cloud da verschiedene Signaturen gemacht hat. Und andere ein paar Sprechblasen. Wollte es nur mal wissen. Und da wo grade das Thema Sprechblase angesprochen wurde, könntest du meine zweite Sprechblase löschen? Seiten löschen können ja nur die Admins. Damals dachte ich es wäre cool eine zweite Sprechblase zu haben. Aber ich nutze meine erste ja selten, und die zweite ja garnicht. Also ist die zweite ja sinnlos. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:24, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich verwerte des jetzt einfach mal als "gut gemeinte Beleidung" XD Zum Teil habe ich es aus der Handlung von FFX abgeschrieben. Jedenfalls da wo Tidus vorkamm, oder was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Und dann hab ichs umformuliert. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:56, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte mal eine eine Frage in Bezug auf meinen WT. Ich hab ihn ja schon längst zu ende, und will da noch etwas machen. Wenn man mal da nachsieht, ist ja die Vorlage von Blue da. Für Dissida hilft die nicht sehr. Und ich wollte frage ob des in Ordnung geht dass ich da noch alles ausbessere. Und ob es in Ordnung geht, dass ich für die Vorlage den Syntax von Blues Vorlage genommen habe und nur vier Wörter verändert habe. Falls das nicht in Ordnung geht, dass ich seinen Syntax genommen habe, lasse ich es. Und zu meiner Verteiduigung: Es gibt keine Hilf-Seite für sowas. Oder eine Seite wo der ganze Syntax-Code dafür drauf steht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:04, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Also ich hab jetzt Aurons Artikel gemacht. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich die FFX Artikel mache. Und ich wollte fragen ob es in Ordnung geht wenn ich den Punkt mit den Charakteren von meiner Liste streiche? Es bleibt ja nur noch Rikkus Artikel übrig, der erledigt werden muss. Aber da es aussieht als würde sie diesen Monat den Clean Up gewinnen, dachte ich mir dass es also bisher schon alles erledigt ist (in Bezug auf meine Arbeit). Deswegen auch meine Frage :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:31, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab ein Teil der Beschreibung in die Einleitung verschoben und ein Teil umformuliert. Und wegen der Ekstase bin ich mir unsicher. Im Ekstase-Artikel stehen nur die "Arten" und nicht die Techniken. Um ihn da einzufügen müsste ich den Artikel umbauen. Also ich würde den Artikel gerne in nächster Zeit umbauen wenn es in Ordnung geht. So dass oben die "Arten" und darunter die Techniken stehn. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:33, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aber nicht alles auf einmal aufessen! Bwahahaha 8DDD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:16, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Norte zu deiner Frage im Chat 05.01.2013 gegen 18uhr wie man Lucretia schreibt also Lucrecia Crescent wird es geschrieben mit freundlichen Grüßen--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale 17:18, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ok Boss. Ich nehm den Punkt einfach ganz aus meiner Liste. Bis Type-0 hier erscheinen wird, wird es eh noch viel zu tun geben. Aber ich glaub eh, dass es keine weiteren Infos hier bei uns davon gben wird. Jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit. Ich bin immer noch der Überzeugung, dass Type-0 nicht außerhalb von Japan erscheint. Ich weiss: Füße still halten und warten. Aber es ist nicht verkehrt diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich merk mir einfach: Erst was schreiben wenn es konkrete Informationen gibt; oder wenn ihr was davon schreibt. Dann bin ich auf der sicheren Seite ;) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:10, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) nicht gezögert hast, beim Bild der Woche auszuhelfen.}} Für dich auch :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:33, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Onkel Norte. Heute ist mir mal wieder etwas eingefallen, was ich schon länger ansprechen wollte. Wie wäre es, wenn mal wieder ein paar neue Missionen aufgestellt werden? Teilweise hab ich nämlich echt Bock mal einen anderen Artikel zu bearbeiten, als die die gedanklich auf meiner To Do Liste stehen. Dann schaue ich zwar immer bei den Missionen rein, klicke jedoch oft enttäuscht wieder weg. (Zufälliger Artikel bringt leider auch oft nur Gegnerartikel zum Vorschein.) Außerdem haben wir da nur eine Mission mit der Schwierigkeit Einfach und ziemlich viele Missionen zu Spielen, die kaum jemand gespielt hat. Ich wäre auch Aktionswochen gegenüber nicht abgeneigt. Wollte dir einfach mal meine Gedanken mitteilen und sehen, ob du da wieder etwas Leben in die Projektseite bringen magst. Muss ja nicht sofort sein, war halt nur als Überlegung gedacht. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:58, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Musst dich nicht in die Ecke stellen. ;) War ja nur ein Gedanke von mir. ^^ Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. xD haha — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:13, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke, ich habs mir vor ein paar Tagen im PSN gekauft. So für Zwischendurch macht das richtig Bock, leider hab ich auch schon fast alles geschafft, weil es so wenig Level gibt. Ich werd wahrscheinlich mit Allem noch vor den Ferien anfangen :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 08:17, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Knuffangriff *knuff* >D du wolltest es ja nicht anders. Sei froh, dass ich den passenden Schlachtruf diesmal weggelassen habe >DD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:01, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :oO Leere Drohungen lassen mich kalt! Njanjanja >DDD *knuff, der zweite* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:07, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::<_< Na warte, du wolltest es schon wieder nicht anders. Es gibt weder Gnade noch Erbarmen... *knuffediknuffknuff* Lasse er sich das eine Lehre sein! Hähähä. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:33, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::xD Du weißt doch bereits, dass du als Pokémon kein Kaktor wärst, sondern etwas gaaaanz ganz anderes xDDDD muahahaha! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:14, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gern geschehen :) Wenn mir was auffällt dann mach ichs mal weg aber ich mach auch Fehler hat mir erst Guni vor zwei Tagen diskret gezeigt ^^. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:04, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :sind ein paar interessante Tipps für mich dabei. Vielleicht kann ich da auch mal mehr machen. Wer weiß. Leider macht mein PC bei Videos öfters schlapp. Ist mir eben passiert als ich einen Walktrough von Balthier gelesen hatte. Bin dann auf den link zum Video gegangen und mein Browser stürzte ab. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:13, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi. Wie du den anderen Geburtstagsglückwünschen entnehmen kannst, sind meine Glückwünsche etwas anders als die anderen. Aber hier ist es was anderes. Aber als erstes: ALLES GUTE NACHTRÄGLICH. Ich wollte dir gesten eigentlich gratulieren. Aber ich war nicht "verfügbar" :D Aber statt jetzt etwas gewöhnliches oder vollkommen abgedretes zu schreiben, kann ich es auch mit nur einem Wort beschreiben: Danke. Danke, dass du für mich und die Almanach da warst. Auch wenn du zu einer der beiden genannten Parteien manchamal streng warst (*unauffällig wegschauen*). Bleib uns noch eine Weile erhalten. Und trockne uns hier nicht aus. Brauchen Kakteen überhaubt Wasser? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:46, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo zusammen. Vielen lieben Dank für die Glückwünsche, ich hatte die letzten Wochen keinen Internetzugang und habe ihn vielleicht auich zwei weitere Wochen nicht. Jetzt gerade bin ich bei meinen Eltern aber auch nur bis morgen, und hier geht es. Nochmals danke, macht so weiter wie bisher! Ihr seid toll! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:44, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Es ward vollbracht! >D Meinen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines WTs^^ ich hätte dir ja jetzt an die Stelle hier nen Keks hingesetzt, aber du wolltest ja nicht ;P Daaaann... kriegst du stattdessen nen Kaktor 8DDD 90px|center Trololo!!11!1!1einseinself 8DDDDD hähähä. (← Gunter dreht durch... LIVE! o.O) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:54, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank! Ich bin zu Tränen gerührt... Yeeey! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:55, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Du hast deinen WT beendet? Jetzt gehörst du zu uns: Ein Clubmitglied!!! LULULULULU ' ' Das musste jetzt einfach sein XD Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage wer es geschafft hat seinen WT schneller fertig zu stellen. Du oder ich :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:54, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Es ist bereits Nortes vierter abgeschlossener WT^^" ... und nächstes Mal lege ich ein Copyright auf meine Formatierungen <.< --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:01, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ups. Man häte mir auch sagen können dass diese Schrift schon belegt ist. Ab jetzt lass ich die einfach weg :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:06, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Belegt nicht, aber du könntest ja mal zumindest die Farbe ändern oder dir was Eigenes einfallen lassen, zumal das mittlerweile bereits an Witz verloren hat. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:08, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines Walkthroughs zu Crystal Bearers :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 07:59, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines WT's. ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 13:36, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich gratuliere dir ebenfalls zum Abschluss des Walkthroughs. Wieder ein Spiel mehr im Index, das abgeschlossen ist. :D Finde es besonders schön, wenn Walkthroughs zu Spielen erstellt werden, die nicht soo viele Leute spielen. Ich denke dabei immer an die Handheld-Spiele und solche, die für eine andere Konsole als XBox und PS3 rausgekommen sind. Die werden dann meist wirklich nur als Ableger betrachtet. Von daher gibts von mir einem Daumen nach oben! *thumbs up* >D. Go Norte Go Norte Go Norte! Mich heimlich an meinen Walkthrough setz und weiterkritzel... yeeey! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:59, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) TerriermonFan * Grüß dich, ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Aus deinem Walkthrough zu FFV geht hervor, das man nicht alle Berufe meistern sollte. Verstehe ich da was falsch oder gibt es tatsächlich negative Auswirkungen auf den Charakter, wenn er verschiedene Klassen gleichzeitig meistert?TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 07:50, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Navi in den Gegnerartikeln Oki ^^ ich hab das jetzt auch net gewusst. In der Navi von FFIX sollte noch der Link bei der Kategorie Gegner geändert werden. Zur Zeit zeigt dieser auf ein anderes Spiel Kategorie:Gegner (FFII). lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:49, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay ist in Ordnung kommt nicht wieder vor habs ja nur gut gemeint PS bin im chat [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 21:00, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Charakterklassen Danke, so ein Lob hört liest man doch immer wieder gerne :) Bezüglich dessen hätte ich aber noch eine Bitte an dich (neben den FP, die du nun übernimmst, bevor ich dich danach fragen konnte, hihi): könntest du bitte die Ingame-Beschreibung des Nekromanten hinzufügen? Trotz deines ausgezeichneten WTs bin ich nämlich bisher noch nicht durch den verblödeten versiegelten Tempel gekommen... -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 21:16, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Antwort Ich bin nun schon recht weit gekommen (Schloss der Siegel) und komme ganz gut zurecht. Aber wenn ich wirklich nicht weiterkommen sollte, werde ich mich gerne an deinen Walkthrough wenden. Und: Total unnütz ist kein Beruf, auch wenn einige wohl nur Fun machen sollen (Tänzer, Tierfänger). Ich finde das Spiel übrigens klasse. Wenn ich es durchhabe und mich dann noch an irgendwas erinnern kann, werde ich wohl den einen oder anderen Edit, oder sogar neue Artikel schreiben.TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 16:53, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Guter Tipp! Mach ich. Zur Zeit trainiere ich gerade für den Dimensionsriss. Bin da schon zweimal gescheitert, die Bosse kommen da ja einer nach dem anderen... Da muss noch etwas gelevelt werden, so 50 oder höher wäre sicher nicht schlecht! Oder noch höher. Gibt ja auch noch den Phönixturm und so weiter...TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 19:30, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) zu deiner Diskussion bei mir okay ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen danke dir für deine Lieben Worte mit freundlichen Grüßen ps shau dir mal bitte die Hypello seite an und sag mir ob es okay ist für dich bzw. ob es allgemein okay ist [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:04, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay danke dir bin ja lern fähig aber ansonsten ist okay oder?[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:22, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Überarbeitet so hoffe es ist okay so bin im Chat komm mal bitte dazu um mir bisschen zur Hand zu gehn danke im Vorraus [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:32, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was mal gesagt werden sollte TerriermonFan Es ist soweit: Neo Exdeath ist Geschichte! Mein Team: *Bartz: St.55 Beruf: Paladin Fähigkeiten: Klingenmagie/Weißmagie *Lenna: St.54 Beruf: Samurai Fähigkeiten: Zeninage/Weißmagie *Krile: St.54 Beruf: Dragoon Fähigkeiten: Sprung/Beschwörung *Faris: St.54 Beruf: Gladiator Fähigkeiten: Todesstoß/Zeitmagie Techniken: Flare-Klinge, Vigra, Erzengel, Zeninage, Syldra, Phönix, Hastga und Meteo. War eigentlich gar nicht so schwer, hat aber sicher eine Viertelstunde gedauert, bis der Kampf gewonnen war. Jetzt meistere ich alle Klassen, versuche dann Gogo zu besiegen und trainiere dann für Omega und Shinryu. Habe während des Spielverlaufs einige blaumagische Zauber und auch Shiva verpasst, ist mir aber eigentlich egal, da ich Blaumagie nicht verwende und Shiva ziemlich schwach ist. Fazit: Tolles Spiel, wird aber als zu schwierig gehandelt. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch ein Naturtalent. TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 09:10, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zu Hülfe! Achtung kreativ das ist sie [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 19:02, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Ho DelNorte Ich möchte einen WT zu FFX schreiben habe mir das gut durch dacht. Meine Frage wie fang ich an bzw. wo wie stell ich ihn ein welche Kategorie brauch ich ps: eine neue Seite genauso wie meine Design küche Benutzer: Riosaix/Walktrouh oder anders. --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:32, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ps: habe schon eingerichtet ist @work[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 15:04, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nächster Artikel Hallo Norte :) Ich werde sehr bald wohl meinen nächsten Artikel schreiben, welcher sich um die Fragmente derht. Jetzt bin ich etwas unschlüssig. Ich wollte deswegen fragen, ob ich die Art und Weise, wie man die Fragmente findet, mit in die Übsersicht aller Fragmente schreiben soll. Ich wollte eine Tabelle anlegen, welche den Namen, den Fundort und die Kategorie beinhaltet. Soll ich da denn noch den genauen Fundort beschreiben, wie z.B. Sucht das Chocoboküken im Serendipity auf, sprecht es an und ihr erhaltet das Fragment. Ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, wil nix falsch machen, du verstehst. Wäre ja auch i.wie mehr eine Art Lösungsweg.... Naja, ich möchte deine Meinung hören ;) LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 12:35, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) RE: Dein Walkthrough zu FFIII Moin Norte. Meinetwegen kannst du den WT gerne entfernen, wenn er nach eurer neuen Regelung schon seit einem Jahr unbearbeitet ist und deshalb gelöscht werden muss. Da ihn ja leider keiner übernehmen möchte, muss er wohl oder übel dran glauben. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:37, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten DelNorte. Du kannst diesen Gruß an deine Seite hängen. LG 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'mogry']]18px 10:53, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Thx^^ Danke, ich bin jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch richtig froh, dass ich es geschafft habe. War ja auch ne Menge Arbeit, aber wie sagt man so schön: Probiern geht über studiern :) Ne halt... das passt hier nicht wirklich. Naja, egal :D Auf jeden Fall ist meine To-Do jetzt.... leergefegt :D Apropos... Wenn du doch die Missionen machst... Ist da auch was von 13 bzw. 13-2 dabei? Wär nämlich schön und ich hätt was zu tun :D LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 19:02, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ok, hat sich schon erledigt^^ Frohe Weinachten noch, falss wir uns nicht mehr sehen :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 12:53, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sharing Images I saw this just now (see here). I don't know how it works, though. Maybe you have to ask the Community Wiki first. But anyways, we don't mind if you want to share our images (I got the XII enemy images from the Italian wiki, after all :P). Just wanted to let you know about that, since it might makes things easier. --Shockstorm (Diskussion) 07:28, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :This is extremely interesting. I might check it out more in a couple of days, and contact the english wiki sooner or later. Thanks for the hint, man. Wish you happy holidays, by the way. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 08:38, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Guten Rutsch RE: Calcabrina Du, ich hab sowohl in Dissidia 012 als auch in der DS-Version von FFIV nachgeschaut, im letzteren wird sie auf jeden Fall mit o''' geschrieben, nicht so in 012 (wo ja auch so ziemlich alles auf englisch ist, [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Calcabrina_%28Boss%29 deshalb mit '''a]). Soll es jetzt trd so stehen bleiben, schließlich sind die anderen Namen der Esper aus 012 auch nicht auf Englisch? --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:07, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo DelNorte, die Hauptseite sieht jetzt echt gut aus, allerdings kann ich bei der Transparenz des Hintergrunds einige Sachen nicht lesen. Könntest du diese Bitte etwas runterschrauben?. LG dein 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'mogry']]18px 08:33, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Norti. Ich muss zugeben, die Seite ist gut geworden. Und du hast nichts verraten, trodz der Methoden die ich angewandt habe. Ich mag den Teil über den Blitzball in den News. Da ich Blitzball mag und für ihn als Tag-Thema war und da es in den News ist. @Kleiner Mogry (Was für klein? Du bist älter als ich), schau mal hier nach. Vieleicht siehst du es dann besser. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:03, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Berufe Hi, Norte. Es wäre toll, wenn du dir die Seite des Kriegers ansehen und mir anschließend mitteilst könntest, was noch verändert oder ausgebessert werden soll. Falls es so passt, werde ich demnächst die anderen FFIII-Berufe auf dem gleichen Weg bearbeiten. Nero Valentine 17:17, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Facebook Page Huhu DelNorte! Ich bin mal so frei und schreibe dich stellvertretend für alle anderen Aktiven hier an ;-) Wie du vielleicht weißt, "kümmere" ich mich u. a. um all die Social Media Geschichten, die Wikia Wikis betreffen und versuche ein bisschen Anreize und Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren, um das Engagement in der Richtung weiter auszubauen und zu fördern. Ein Schritt ist momentan, Wikia Wikis auf Facebook besser erkenntlich zu machen und so zu zeigen, dass sie Teil des weltweit größten Netzwerkes aus kollaborativ veröffentlichten Inhalten sind. Das sieht dann in etwa so, so oder so aus. Sprich: URL + entsprechendes Wikia Hub Logo im unteren rechten Eck des Coverbildes. Falls du damit einverstanden bist, gib mir einfach kurz Bescheid, ggfs. mit Link zum Bild, das du verwendet haben möchtest. Ich hab die entsprechende Photoshop-Vorlage bei mir rumliegen und würde das dann für dich zurechtbasteln. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 17:27, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Datei: Erdwächter Todbringer FFIX.png Hallöle, ich hätte da mal eine Bitte. Die Datei:Erdwächter Todbringer FFIX.png müsste umbenannt werden. Beim Erstellen des Gegnerartikels für Erdwächter ist mir aufgefallen, dass es zwischen dem Erdwächter und dem Todbringer minimale optische Unterschiede gibt. Daher möchte ich gerne den Todbringer aus dem Dateinamen entfernt haben. Hab bereits die Spezialseite mit den "Links auf diese Seite" überprüft und den einen Link geändert. Werde im Gegnerartikel jetzt gleich die neue Bezeichnung verwenden, damit das nicht nachträglich umgepfuscht werden muss. Danke schon mal. :D P.S. Gunni und Cloud hinterlasse ich auch eine Nachricht... wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst. >D hähähähä--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:06, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Caius und Noel Ih versuche jetzt mal dir die Stelle zu erklären. Auf dem Bild ist es ja schon deutlich, dass Noel aufgespiesst wird. Dies liegt daran, dass er im Kampf gegen Caius zu schwach war. Alles noch recht einfach. Bei dir haperts wohl mit dem Trwum. Es iet zwar schon eine Weile her, aber in diesem ewigen Traum bleibt man eigentlich den Redt seines Lebens gefangen. Man kann es also so verstehen, dass Noel quasi tot ist, jedoh nur noch in seinen Gedanken lebt. Viel besser kann ih es jetzt nicht erklären, es ist schon zu lange her und zu viele Spiele kwmen dszeischen. Ich hoffe, ich konnt ehelfen :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 10:48, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) PS: sry wegen den komishen rechtschreibfehlern aber ichbin am handy und hab rausgefundne dass man auch von da aus gut sachen bearbeiten kann (das laden dauert nur länger) Er träumt eigentlich nur die kurze Zeit bie zu Juls Tod in der Sterbenden Welt. Denn serah drimgt schliesslich in den Traum ein und holt ihn da raus. Warum genau das so is, da musste schon $€ fragen und nicht mich. türlich bleiben einige fragen aber fakt is: am ende des spiels ist er hellwach [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 10:57, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Cecil Bevor wir uns jetzt einigen können, sollten wir vllt über diese Trivia reden. Ich habe sie deshalb entfernt, weil sie zwar sachlich in sich richtig sind, aber eine fehlende Aussage vermissen lassen. Insbesondere der Teil zum Thema "Halblütler", der sich aufgrund der Harry-Potter-Rassistenterminologie liest als habe Lord Voldemort ihn persönlich verfasst, beinhaltet im Endeffekt nur die Aussage "Cecil ist ein Mann", öffnet aber die Tür für ähnlich aussagelose Trivia wie "Zidane ist der einzige Hauptcharakter, der kein reiner Mensch ist", bei denen man sich auch fragen muss: Und was sagt das jetzt genau über das Design aus? Ist das relevant in einem größeren spieldesigntechnischen Kontext - ja oder nein? Selbiges gilt fürs Heiraten. Ich würde diese Trivia daher auslassen, sofern sie keine klare Message haben. Denn, wenn wir aufschreiben "ich bin der einzige Hauptcharakter unter vielen der,...." dann produziert das ne menge trivia, die keiner lesen will. -- 19:50, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich sehe jetzt noch nicht genau, wie deine Aussage die beiden konktreten Trivia in diesem Fall hier rechtfertigt. Grundsätzlich stimme ich dir schon zu, dass Trivia interessante Randinformationen sind; aber im konkreten Fall besteht eigentlich nicht einmal eine lose Verbindung zwischen den Aussagen. Viel mehr wird impliziert, dadurch dass Cecil hier "der Einzige" sei (was ja in keinem der Fälle direkt stimmt) bestünde entweder eine Verbindung zu den anderen Spielen (nicht vorhanden oder zumindest nicht ausreichend dargelegt) oder es mache Cecil irgendwie besonders - dann aber wird die Besonderheit auch nicht elaboriert und warum es eine ist. Grundsätzlich ist die Masse der Trivia hier im Wiki schon überschaubar, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man nicht trotzdem filtern muss. Wir könnten jetzt nämlich auch zehn andere unlustige Dinge suchen, die an Cecil einzigartig sind und sie alle auflisten und der Logik nach müsstest du die dann auch stehen lassen. Das würde bei einer so vielfältigen Reihe wie FF vermutlich mit jedem Chara gehen und genau deshalb sollte prüfen, ob Trivia wirklich irgendeine Bedeutung haben oder halt nur eine bloße Auflistung von gaaanz spezifischen "Einzigartigkeiten" sind, die keinem wirklich was bringt. -- 20:59, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habs grad erst gesehen und daher nicht direkt aufgegriffen: Was Gunni hier mit dem Eltern-Trivium gemacht hat finde ich ganz gut und es beschreibt das, was ich mit "größerem Kontext" meine. Dadurch, dass sie aus "er ist der einzige Mann" gemacht hat "er ist der Erste" kriegt das ja direkt viel mehr Tragweite und in dieser Form kann man das dann auch stehen lassen, finde ich. Bleibt noch das Hochzeitstrivium. -- 21:26, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, aber ich habe deinen letzten Beitrag (von vor 8 Tagen) zu dem Thema gerade erst auf meiner Disku entdeckt; wahrscheinlich ist er im Schatten einer anderen Änderung untergegangen. Ich kann dich aber insofern beruhigen, dass für mich die Sache durch ist, seitdem die Trivia verbessert/entfernt wurden. -- 15:53, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) FFXII-Bilder Viel Text mit ohne Bilder ist OUT, weshalb ich beim Spielen ein paar Screenshots gemacht hab, von denen du dir gerne was für den Ashe-Artikel raussuchen darfst, an dessen Handlung du ja offenbar arbeitest (http://www.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/022ashesiehkqyducng8x.png, http://www.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/023ashesiehb0ljzde4y7.png, http://www.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/024asheundoph748j9mb.png – alles aus der Szene in der Grabstätte Raithwalls, in der man den Morgen-Splitter bekommt). Als nächstes wollte ich für den Artikel die Szene mit dem Schwert der Könige screenen, aber wenn du abgesehen davon Bildmaterial in Form von Screenshots aus FFXII benötigst, kannst du mich gerne danach fragen. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 19:59, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Kein Ding ;-) Und nein, aufwendig ist das, zumindest rein technisch, überhaupt nicht. Die einzige Problematik könnte eventuell darin bestehen, dass man den perfekten Zeitpunkt zum Screenen erwischt, aber das dürftest du ja von FFV kennen (ich geh jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass du die Screenshots, die du dazu hochgeladen hast, auch selbst geschossen hast), und sonderlich dramatisch ist das insgesamt nicht. Daher kann ich auch alles screenen, was mir so ins Auge fällt, das stört mich nicht. Ich machs ja während des Spielens eh schon ständig, wie dir vielleicht an den ganzen png-Dateien aufgefallen ist, die ich schon hochgeladen hab, um DarkChocobos jpgs zu verdrängen :p Von daher... wenn ich was Nettes finde, leite ich das an dich weiter ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 08:22, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE: Test Doch, werd ich gleich xD Frühstück nachholen und so. Danke jedenfalls für die Nachricht ;) beißt sich wirklich nicht mit der Sitenotice, also passt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:11, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Oh, na gut. Ich hatte das meiste abgewandelt, da hab ich gedacht, das würde in Ordnung gehen. ^^ Okay, für das nächste Mal weiß ich es. :) Blackstar (Diskussion) 11:55, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Thanatos Zwei Anmerkungen zu deiner Thanatos-Strategie in deinem VIer-Walkthrough: #Anders als von dir behauptet, ist die Kombination aus Nihil (Vanish) und Tod (X-Zone) tatsächlich ein Bug, der auch nicht nur bei Thanatos, sondern bei so ziemlich jedem anderen Gegner ebenfalls funktioniert. Ich habe dazu sogar schon einen Walkthrough gelesen, in dem es hieß: „Dea ist scheiße, einfach Vanish und X-Zone drauf und gut is’“. Der Bug wurde aber, wie korrekt von dir gesagt, in der GBA-Version des Spiels behoben. #Sollte Thanatos mit diesem Bug besiegt werden, hinterlässt er den Bahamut-Maginiten nicht! Mehr dazu kannst du auch hier und hier nachlesen. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 18:52, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Oha, mein Fehler. Ich meinte tatsächlich Doom und nicht X-Zone. Steht aber auch so in den Links. Zum Video: ich bin gerade völlig verwirrt, denn bis auf deinen Walkthrough sagt so ziemlich jede mir bekannte Hilfeseite zu FFVI, dass man den Maginiten durch Vanish/Doom eben nicht bekommt, und ich frage mich gerade, wieso denn nun so viele Seiten das Gleiche sagen, wenn es anscheinend falsch ist... --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 08:42, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Partnerschaft Hallo. Kurzes Update: Ihr steht schon auf unserer Hauptseite, hier könnt ihr noch weitere Informationen hinzufügen bzw. von mir hinzufügen lassen. Bis Mitte nächster Woche bin ich noch etwas beschäftigt, und leider konnte ich den Banner noch nicht auf unseren Server hochladen lassen – Banner sowie Interwiki-Links folgen aber so schnell wie möglich. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Nero Valentine 11:44, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Benachrichtigungen auf der Hauptseite Huhu DelNorte, ich wollte nur mal kurz anmerken, für den Fall, dass es sonst noch niemandem aufgefallen ist, dass sich auf der Almanach-Hauptseite zwei eurer Nachrichtenboxen seit einiger Zeit überlagern (Top-Ten Weißmagiezauber und Walkthroughs). Zumindest, wenn man die Walkthrough-Meldung nicht wegklicken möchte (so wie ich :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:27, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Meine Keksdose öffnet dir ihre Pforten... aber nur ganz kurz! >D Wie die Überschrift schon sagt, habe ich etwas Nettes für dich... Arbeit! >D *husthust* Nein, aber vor der neuen Arbeit, gibt's ne kleine Anerkennung für die bisherige Arbeit. ;) Go Norte, go Norte, go Norte! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:22, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Der Artikel ist ja mal richtig cool geworden! Wooop Wooop Wooop! Da können wir richtig stolz drauf sein! ^^ Auch du erhälst daher einen maaaagischen Besen! Aber wenn du ihn nicht vor Mitternacht wieder in die Besenkammer zurückstellst, wird all die schöne Magie mit einem Poof! verschwinden. *damdamdaaaaaamm* So beware of the brush! oO *dir etwas von meinem Stoff abgeb* >D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:14, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Meister! Wünsch dir nen coolen Tag, den auch genießen musst, und dass du auch ein paar kleine Präsente bekommst ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:10, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zweiter Ich schliesse mich hier mal an und wünsche ebenfalls herzlich alles Gute :) Foppes 09:43, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Auch ich wünsche dir alles liebe zum Geburtstag, feier schön und hab viel Spaß :) DämmerwaldEmbrace your Dreams40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 10:57, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ;Vierte Hey auch von mir alles Gute zum Birthday. :) Keksdose klau und dir einen Keks davon geb. Feier schön und lass dich ordentlich beschenken. g [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:16, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey Onkel Norte, ich wünsch dir noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag und hoffe, dass du einen schönen Tag hattest. ;D Außerdem soll ich dir auch schöne Grüße von Andoro bestellen. :D Mach dir noch nen schönen Abend und bis zum nächsten Mal. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:27, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank für die Glückwünsche! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 05:05, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE: Speicherpunkt Okay, kein Problem. Ich hätte aber vielleicht auch noch einen Grund angeben sollen, weil ich vorschnell auf "Zurücksetzen" gedrückt habe. Möglicherweise sind dadurch jetzt ein paar kleine Unstimmigkeiten aufgekommen, aber gut, dass sich das jetzt doch geklärt hat. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:09, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE: TFF-Kategorien Jetzt wo du es sagst, erinnere ich mich auch wieder daran... Mist. >< Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich werds in den beiden Artikeln wieder ändern. Dann hau ich da nur die allgemeine Kategorie zu Theatrhythm Final Fantasy rein. Danke, dass du mich dran erinnert hast und nochmals Entschuldigung. *verbeug* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:25, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kleines Problemchen im Wikia-Style Und zwar geht es um den Hintergrund. Ich muss nun schon seit gestern feststellen, dass ab ner gewissen Stelle der Hintergrund weg ist und alles weiß ist (hier ein Screenshot). Es sieht ziemlich unschön aus und es is ja ers seit gestern so. Könnte man das irgendwie beheben? Danke schonmal :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 17:24, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) XII-er WT Bin mir da noch unsicher, was ich damit mache, aber im Moment schreibe ich daran nicht weiter und da dachte ich, solang ich nicht die Absicht hege weiter daran zu arbeiten, muss er auch nich unvollendet im Index versauern. Vllt schreib ich den ers weiter bevor ich ihn wieder in den Index stelle... Muss ich mal sehen. Guten Rutsch und Frohes Neues :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 18:45, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: CC/Handlungen Hehe, danke :3 Ich dachte mir, ich tu noch was Gutes, um das Jahr zu beenden. Wegen deiner Frage in Angeals Zusammenfassung: Zack und Cloud befinden sich in Säulen voller Mako (dies lässt sich daraus schliessen, dass Cloud nach den vielen Jahren darin eine schwere Mako-Vergiftung erleidet hat) Ich hoffe, das klärt es :) LG und nochma n frohes Neues DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* PS: Nach diesem Gespräch endet das Kapitel und Lazard taucht nicht mehr auf, man weiss also nicht genau, was mit ihm geschieht, ob er nun stirbt oder nicht. DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:49, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) NintendoWiki Hallo, ich wollte mich mal (ziemlich spät) vorstellen: Mein Nickname ist (Mr)Zelda und ich bin derzeit der Chefadmin des NintendoWikis. Ich habe mir gerade mal eure Partnerseite angesehen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Logo dort von unserem Wiki ist. Hat Nero Valentine das erstellt? Gruß,[[User:MrZelda|'—MrZelda']] D 01. Januar .2014 :Nein, so gesehen ist das in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, weil das nicht das Logo ist, das wir normalerweise verwenden. Aber das geht auch so...[[User:MrZelda|'—MrZelda']] D 00:30, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) RE: Bearbeitungszusammenfassung Eigentlich wollte ich damit nur ausdrücken, wie unglaublich – verzeih mir bitte meine Ausdrucksweise – lächerlich ich deinen Edit fand, und mich auch gar nicht weiter damit auseinandersetzen, weshalb ich mich schlussendlich nicht direkt bei dir gemeldet habe. Da du aber anscheinend Interesse daran hast, was ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht habe, lasse ich es dich auch wissen. Du sagtest in deinem Edit, die von dir rückgängig gemachte Änderung stelle keine Verbesserung des Artikels dar. Ob man das so sehen will oder nicht, darüber lässt sich diskutieren, Tatsache ist aber, dass sie auch keine Verschlechterung darstellte. Aus diesem Grund hat es mich doch sehr irritiert, dass du besagten Edit, an dem nun nichts auszusetzen war (wie gesagt, über seine Konstruktivität ließe sich diskutieren), rückgängig gemacht hast, so als ob es im Almanach absolut nichts Anderes zu tun gäbe. Ich fand diese Aktion deinerseits jedenfalls absolut sinnlos. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 13:46, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Dinge, die Flüstergras nicht mag #In Galufs Hosentasche verrotten #Flüsterkraut genannt werden #Sowas --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:34, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC)